89th Hunger Games
by DestielJunkie
Summary: What if their was no revolution,and the Hungers Games continued Yes,its another SYOT
1. Chapter 1

SYOT

Name:**  
**Age: (12-18)**  
**Gender:**  
**District:

Appearance: (picture if necessary)

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Distinct Markings: (scars, birthmarks, etc.)

Personality: (try to do more the one word)**  
**

History: (Make sure it's appropriate for your district and at least 3 sentences) Skills: (list three)**  
**

Weaknesses: (list three)

District Token: (If you don't give them one I will make one up)

Parade Outfit: (do your best)

Interview Outfit: (optional)

Evaluation: (what do you do for your training score?)

Bloodbath: (what are you going to do)

Buying: ( what to you want to buy at first)

You all start with 45 Sponsor Points

I will be doing some trivia so check back often because the person who is the fastest (and correct) gets the most Sponsor Points to spend on supplies, 70 Sponsor Points will be spend out among the tributes according to how much detail and creativity was put into their Tribute

Sponsor Point Shop

**Food/Water/Fire Category****  
**Water Skin (Holds a liter of water)- **5** Sponsor Points  
Basket of Five Rolls from District - **5 **Sponsor Points

Basket of Five Cornmeal Muffins- **10 **Sponsor Points  
Five Crackers- 5 Sponsor Points  
Package of Beef Jerky (8 Sticks, about five inches to each one) – **10 **Sponsor Points  
Magnifying Glass- 5 gold  
Canteen (Holds Half Gallon)- **10** Sponsor Points  
Package of Beef Jerky (16 sticks, same length as before)- **20** Sponsor Points  
Aluminum Foil, half size of standard kitchen roll - **10** Sponsor Points  
Magnesium Strip and Cotton- **20** Sponsor Points  
Small Box of Matches (5 matches) - **20** Sponsor Points  
Large Box of Matches (15 matches)- **25 **Sponsor Points  
Lighter- **30** Sponsor Points  
Awl - **30**Sponsor Points

Capitol Meal (Includes 2 cups of favorite dish, 3 apples, 2 rolls, some water, and A small cheese)- **45** Sponsor Points  
Water Purifier- **35** Sponsor Points

**Weapons and Armor Category**  
1 Knife/Throwing Star- **5 **Sponsor Points  
1 Poison Dart- **10** Sponsor Points  
Roman Scissor- **20** Sponsor Points  
5 Extra Arrows/Knifes/Throwing Stars- **20** Sponsor Points  
Iodine- 20 Sponsor Points  
Mace- 25 Sponsor Points  
Dagger (Longer than usual knife, Melee weapon)- **25** Sponsor Points  
Club- **25** Sponsor Points  
Hatchet-**30** Sponsor Points  
Flail- **30** Sponsor Points  
Short sword, Two foot blade- **30** Sponsor Points  
Poison- **30 **Sponsor Points  
War Hammer- **30** Sponsor Points  
Boomerang- **30** Sponsor Points  
Shield- **30** Sponsor Points  
Bow and 5 Arrows- **35** Sponsor Points  
Spear- **35** Sponsor Points  
Broadsword- **40** Sponsor Points

Throwing Axe (Bigger than hatchet)- **35** Sponsor Points  
Katana- **40** Sponsor Points  
Whip- **30 **Sponsor Points  
Pike- **40** Sponsor Points  
Bo Staff- **40 **Sponsor Points  
Trident- **45** Sponsor Points  
Crossbow (3 bolts)- **50** Sponsor Points

Longbow- **55 **Sponsor Points

Extra Arrows (8) **10**Sponsor Points

Other...stuff!

Flashlight-**10 **Sponsor Points

Batteries-**5 **Sponsor Points  
3 Foot Square of Plastic- **5 **Sponsor Points  
Note from Home (pm me the message)- **5 **Sponsor Points  
Notebook and Pencils- **10** Sponsor Points  
Undershirt- **10** Sponsor Points  
Gloves and Socks- **10** Sponsor Points  
Space Blanket- **10** Sponsor Points  
Empty Backpack- **10** Sponsor Points  
20 Feet of Rope- **15** Sponsor Points  
Foldable Chair- **15** Sponsor Points  
Spool of Wire, 15 foot length- **20** Sponsor Points  
Small Sleeping Bag- **20** Sponsor Points  
Aspirin (1 dose)- **15** Sponsor Points  
Sleep Syrup (2 doses)- **30** Sponsor Points  
Antiseptic- **35** Sponsor Points

Night Vision Glasses- **35** Sponsor Points  
First Aid Kit- **40 **Sponsor Points  
Compass (Points to RANDOM tribute, doesn't say which one)- **50** Sponsor Points  
Herb Book (tribute with this can't die from accidentally poisoning themselves ( Foxface) **50** Sponsor Points  
Antivenom- **55 **Sponsor Points

Trivia #1

5 points

What animal was Peeta suppose to give the burnt bread to?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Alicia M. for your Tribute for the 89th Hunger Games!

Also as to make it more clear on the Sponsor Points,depending on the item that you buy it will be incorporated into the story as either a parachute gift or your tribute gets it during the game

If anyone is confused on anything, Pm me and I will contact you asap

D4 female is filled


End file.
